


Reparation

by Merfilly



Series: Shuttle And Seeker [2]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is getting used to a new shuttle in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparation

Starscream was determined to not look on Blast Off as any mech to compare to Skyfire. Fire had been anger and drive and energy in motion, constantly. Blast Off was timidly shy, full of thoughts on personal liberty that drove his teammates onward.

They both would have rallied around the concept of freedom, Star believed.

Starscream made certain, no matter what, that Blast Off could enjoy as much freedom as any of them had in this perilous war. It didn't quite make up for losing Fire, but it was a start.

Blast Off, it turned out, was beautiful in space.


End file.
